


A Little Tied Up

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Thace, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega!Ulaz, Oral, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Ulaz wakes up to quite the surprise.





	A Little Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello moving some of my fics from my tumblr sinfultrails on to here for ya’ll to read, I hope you enjoy. If you guys have any questions just drop me a message on my tumblr page there. 
> 
> This one was a request from my friend myobsessionsandloves who is also on tumblr.
> 
> If you need an explanation for my ABO headcanons you can IM me on tumblr or look in the beginning notes for my other Thulaz fic “Welcome Home” for a thorough explanation. ^^ 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

When Ulaz opened his eyes he knew something felt just a tad bit different.

For one? He was staring at the ceiling.

In all his centuries of being alive waking up facing the ceiling meant either two things; That Thace was cuddling up against his side or his hands were tied.

He tugged his hands and grunted when he found that the latter was very much true.

“Good morning~”

Thace was kneeling on the bed beside him, smiling down at him adoringly.

“..Good morning dear. Why am I tied up?” Ulaz shifted a bit to get more comfortable as Thace leaned down and kissed his head and his neck lightly.

Thace hummed and nuzzled under his chin “Well it’s a bit of an interesting explanation, that I would love to get into but I think there are other things we could get up to if you want,” he pressed a few light kisses down his neck.

Ulaz shivered before he smiled “Hmmm….I suppose you could explain later,” he slipped his legs around him lightly “Though I’d like to know the occasion still.”

“The occasion is….” Thace slid a hand down Ulaz’s stomach and down between his thighs “I have some lost time to make up for and I want to start it know while I’m here with you…”

The tied Galra smiled a little and opened his legs a bit fir him “Hmmm..sounds good to me…” he mewled softly as he felt him groping lightly at him.

Thace purred deeply, and leaned on to kiss him deeply. Oh…he’s missed Ulaz so much….it feels like it’s almost been forever since he’s touched him, let alone seen him like this.

Lightly, the alpha tugged off his mate’s pants and undergarments to toss aside. He purred deeply as he lightly rubbed Ulaz’s clit. Ulaz gasped and arched slightly, cheeks growing a dark purple as he bucked his hips up. He moaned, tilting his head back a little, exposing his neck. He lightly tugged on the cuffs holding his hands to the head of the bed.

He arched slightly, pushing his hips up slightly as his clit is lightly pinched and tugged slightly. He jumped slightly when the talented fingers are replaced by an equally talented tongue.

“A-aaaaaah! Thaaaaaaace…!” He gasped looking down at his mate’s head between his legs, suckling lightly at the little nub of pleasure and moving down lightly to suckle at the soft velvety folds purring deeply.

Ulaz panted and moaned, legs curling slightly around Thace’s head with a shiver “Mmmm…! Ooooh…..!”

Thace grunted, looking up at him with his yellow eyes glowing. Ulaz bucked his hips gasping and moaning. He arched harder feeling him push that wonderful talented tongue inside him…..!

He gasped thighs twitching softly, “Thaaaaaaaaace! Thace I’m gonna….!”

Thace slurped especially hard closing his mouth over the rim. He growled softly, before moving up and licked at his clit again—  
“A-A-AAAAHHAA!!!” Ulaz cried out, hands clenching into fists, his slit clenching and spamming as he came. He panted and gasped whimpering softly.

“Mmm….” Thace pulled back licking his lips, looking up at him softly with his mate’s fluids dribbling down over his chin “Stars you still taste good….”

“…Snrrrk….” Ulaz snickered softly “Still a messy eater.”

Thace snorted and moved over him, gently cupping his face and nuzzling him. It’s been a long time since he’s heard him laugh…..

“I missed you….” he whispered softly.

Ulaz purred deeply, slipping his legs around his mate’s waist and nuzzling him back, “Mmm…I missed you too….”


End file.
